She doesn’t seem to Share my Feelings
by draco-hermione-shipper
Summary: It began at first year, when both Lily and James feel they need to burst each other’s egos. James is popular at Hogwarts, along with Remus, Sirius and Peter. Lily is just normal. So why is she playing hard-to-get?! Love/Hate.
1. Default Chapter

She doesn't seem to Share my Feelings  
  
Summary: It began at first year, when both Lily and James feel they need to burst each other's egos. James is popular at Hogwarts, along with Remus, Sirius and Peter. Lily is just normal. So why is she playing hard-to-get?! Love/Hate.  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognize probably belongs to me, like a certain spell or character. But if you do, it belongs to Ms. JK Rowling, she rocks the world. Can't you just feel it shaking?  
  
My first MWPP story!! Hope you like it, and a little review couldn't hurt.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
"AAAAURGHHHH!! I CAN'T STAND THIS ANY MORE!!" Lily yelled, waking up everyone in her dormitory.  
  
"What is going on?!" Sara snapped as she violently sat up, she's tall and fit but also an annoying ginger-head whom Lily never got on so well with. "How dare you yell so loud waking up everyone from here to Asia?!!"  
  
"This is untoleratable!" Lily breathed, pushing her pillow over her face with closed eyes. "It's just too dark!! It's too quiet!!" her muffled yet loud voice came from under it, "I haven't slept since I first came to this bloody school three days ago!!"  
  
"So? Lily, what are you on about?" Her new friend Lana demanded, she had wavy shoulder-length light brown hair, currently tied in a french bun. "Don't you want it to be peaceful so that you could sleep nicely?"  
  
"No!!" Lily sighed, she sat up and flicked her long straight auburn her hair behind her shoulders. "I'm just so not used to this!! Back at the big apartment which I live in, I would always drift off to sleep at the sound of the noisy streets - cars moving, people chattering, plus lights would pass through my window and all!! Now compare it to this."  
  
"Well, you're just gonna have to get used to this new system now, haven't you?" Sara angrily half-yelled, "You woke me up, at." She glared at her watch, "3 o'clock a.m., and I was having a great dream too!! This hot new guy, Sirius Black, had his arms around me!!"  
  
Lana snorted at this last remark, "Like THAT would really ever happen!!"  
  
"Shut up!!" And Sara pulled her blanket over her head and continued on with her soft snoring.  
  
"That's an improvement to her appearance, don't tell her I said that unless you wanna be murdered." Melody yawned; she's a pretty Indonesian girl who happened to be Sara's so-called best friend. "Say Lily, what are these -ah- 'kars' you were on about?" She was apparently interested in anything Muggleish.  
  
"It's 'cars', and I'll tell you in the mornin', if you want." Lily stated, "Just go back to bed, sorry for waking you all up."  
  
"It's OK, Lily, we don't really mind," another friend assured her, she became quite close to Lily first day of first year at school, her name was Agne and she was a beautiful but an exceptionally studious blonde Lithuanian, "Just hope you would go to sleep, G'night."  
  
"Right." Lily sighed, and rested her head on her knees, which she hugged tightly with her arms. And in 2 seconds, everyone but her had their eyes shut, dreaming peacefully again.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
She knew it would so totally be useless to even try and fall sleep now, so she shuffled off her bed and went down into the Gryffindor common room. She layed down on her stomach on a rug in front of the blazing fire. A dreamy smile formed on her face as she remembered this cute sandy-haired boy, Remus Lupin, who winked at her while they were on their way to Herbology. She shook her head, "Forget it, Lily, he'll never be interested in you." She thought sadly.  
  
So far, all the first year female population at Hogwarts likes, no, are obsessed with him. Him and his 2 other friends, well 3 but no one throws a second look at Peter, Sirius and James have already become big shot around here. Not only because of their stunning looks. They always somehow seem to be dragging the social spotlight onto themselves, they do pranks on other boys - in a humorous but not serious way, if it were serious - it would be done mostly on Slytherin enemies and would be called a 'Marauder Prankfest' Everyone's feared of getting one. They always have hilarious comebacks to give teachers, plus they were all pureblood, rich and came from exceptionally high-dignified families. Each one had quite a different cute personality about him (not Peter, though, they just use him for most of the things they do, but he doesn't seem to mind much). On the great hall they always had the coolest talks (sometimes) in loud voices, which causes people to interestedly gawk at them.  
  
Even some second and third years from all three houses (You can bet no one from Slytherin house thinks friendly of them, and vice versa) squeal at the sight of them. They really are quite popular. And to think they managed to achieve this in only three days at the start of school! God, if they now founded a fanclub of themselves they'd probably have at least 104 members- Lily thought.  
  
Just then, Lily heard some footsteps. Someone from the boys' dormitories was heading down into the common room, late at this hour. She stayed there, staring, her curiosity getting the best of her. The person now came into view - and it was-  
  
"Potter? James Potter?" Lily blurted out, startling him and sitting up straight from her position. "Don't you know it's three o' clock in the morning?!" It was the first time she talked to him since she arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
She felt aware of him briefly inspect the dark blue circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep with disgust, then he twisted his face in annoyance and huffed, "It is absolutely none of your business, Evans, and look who's talking anyway-you seem to have hang out here at first, earlier."  
  
"I don't deny that but at least I don't go around all the time walking with a swollen head," she mocked, "like I'm big-shot all the time. And I always do my homework and never drift off in class, like you do!"  
  
Angrily, he grabbed her arm and squeezed it tightly so that she couldn't break free. "Don't you ever again dare," He breathed dangerously, his face close to hers. "to insult me, mudbl- muggle born!! Or I swear, you'd then wish you'd never been born. Say you get it. Say you won't compare me to your own pathetic self again."  
  
Lily was still struggling to break loose of his tight grip on her arm, but her petite and skinny (in a nice way) body was no match for his masculine strong one (from playing Quidditch all the time, no doubt). "N-no. You're hurting me!!" She felt a tear run down her cheeks, the pain was unbearable.  
  
"Say that you're sorry and that you will never ever do it again, now!" James threatened, his voice getting even more lower and dangerous, "and I swear I'll let you go."  
  
"I - I apologize," she winced.  
  
"And?"  
  
"and I - I swear I will-"  
  
"James?" The sound of someone coming down the staircase called, and to her relief, James immediately dropped Lily's arm as though it all of a sudden caught on fire.  
  
Remus Lupin came into view.  
  
"He just abused me!!" Lily cried, and held up her very red and bruised arm where James had squeezed it. "Look!"  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow, his eyes traveling back and forth from her to his fuming friend. "James, what's going on?"  
  
"She just insulted me," James rolled his eyes, "so I got a little carried away and made her apologize." He shot her a death glare, "If anyone else finds out about this, you'll be sorry." And he shot up off to sleep.  
  
Remus gave her a sympathetic look, God-his eyes are amazing, all sparkly and dark hazel, Lily thought. Though he wasn't as built-up as James and Sirius were, nor as tall as them, but he looked quite. handsome, in a different way.  
  
"You'd better listen to him and keep this a secret." Remus told her, flopping down onto a couch, "if James sets his mind onto something, he would go at any length just to achieve it. Try putting some cold water onto that arm, it always helped with my injuries."  
  
He pulled out a red rose from his pajamas and began slowly pulling off it's petals. As though Lily wasn't there watching him.  
  
"Erm- hey, what brings you here at this time of the day, I mean, night?" she asked, but seeing the look he was giving her - she quickly launched into her own summarized explanation of the whole not-being-able-to-fall- asleep-because-of-the-quiet-stillness-of-the-atmosphere thing.  
  
"But, Lily, don't you know?" Remus said, surprised. "There's this simple spell my mother taught me to perform to make your wand let out a soft light and a tiny clicking noise of a watch when I was young." He was obviously smarter than the rest of his friends, but a little more quieter than them.  
  
"That would be the perfect solution to my problem, only, uh," she said, embarrassed, "I don't really know how to do that much of spells since my parents aren't really our type."  
  
"Oh," he said, looking at her with understandment, this made Lily's cheeks go a little pink for some reason. "This is how you do it." He used his wand for demonstration. "You swish your wand in a circle, doing it as many times as possible and taking your time, and say while doing so, "Semi-Lumos-di- Blomasto."  
  
Immediately, the spell took effect as promised. Lily was impressed. "Ok, I got it. Thanks."  
  
"Whatever," he muttered absent-mindedly, and then left up to his dorm.  
  
Feeling slightly happier, Lily skipped up to bed and successfully managed to accomplish the spell without waking anyone up.  
  
For the first time in three days, she slept. 


	2. Chapter One: Outside The Library

I would like to say a MASSIVE thank-you to the following reviewers:  
  
alecatq: For being my first reviewer. spacecow: For being my second reviewer. Wierd, though, you were the second person in a row to tell me James was too rough. So I tried to easen him up a bit on this chapter. Quinn: LOL, Agne is actually based on a REAL friend called Agne. She's exactly the way I described her only not TOO studious. Musicizdbest: For pointing out my big mistake. I fixed it now. Thanks a bunch!! Yes, it was the wrong story * blush, kick myself!! *.  
  
I would like to say I'm open to any ideas you guys might wanna give. Although, I really would prefer if you e-mail them to me privately so it wouldn't be publicly posted on the reviews and give them away to everyone else. I'm kinda stuck (-_-;;. OK, on with the story-  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Outside The Library.  
  
Next morning, Lily was heading to the library to finish off a Potions essay, when she saw the Marauders surrounded by some Hufflepuffs who were obviously laughing at something Sirius was telling them.  
  
Lily tutted to herself as she stalked passed their circle, causing them all to gawk at her in annoyance.  
  
Just before she entered the almost empty library, someone grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around to face him.  
  
"Potter, not again." Lily moaned, "I promise I haven't told anyone. Not even my best friends."  
  
"It's OK," James grimaced, "I just wanted to -um- apologize myself for my tough attitude and the pain I caused you yesterday." Lily was taken aback at his sudden change; he continued, "I also wanted to tell you- that uh-"  
  
Lily, trying to look as patient as she could, watched him expectantly with raised eyebrows as he tried to form his next sentence. "Well, I re- AHHH!!! Sirius, I give up!! You won, OK? You were right. I couldn't do it. You can come out!"  
  
Lily almost collapsed from shock.  
  
Sirius and Peter came out behind a suite of armour. Sirius was nearly crying with mirth and Peter was grinning broadly.  
  
"YAAY!!" Sirius yelled, "So I've won the bet!!" He shot James an I-Told-You- So look.  
  
Remus just walked passed them, his head barried into a book, into the library. As though unaware of what was going on around him. Apart from that, no one else was on the scene. They were the only ones there.  
  
"Uh, guys," Lily said, her face turning red with anger. "My time here is kinda limited. I've got some stuff to do, you know? So stop wasted my bloody golden time!! An explanation, if you please."  
  
"You do it," James mumbled to his friends and stalked away in a huff down to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Uh, it's really simple," Peter began-  
  
"Yeah, we put James on a bet," Sirius continued, "we told him he can never say anything nice to anybody. He protested, so I bet him his leather black jacket he can never compliment you. He accepted the challenge."  
  
"We heard about what happened last night," Peter piped in.  
  
"And, as you just saw, he failed!!" Sirius said, torn between triumph and amusement.  
  
"Next time," Lily began, her voice volume increasing with each syllable she spat out, "choose someone else as your victim!! You wasted 10 fucking minutes of my time!! I could have been halfway through my homework by now, if it weren't for your shit interference!!  
  
At that second, Agne appeared out of the library. "Lily! I heard you yelling!! Why are you late for our meeting? I though we were supposed to study together." While she was saying that, Sirius had nudged Peter and they had both began creeping away while they had the opportunity.  
  
"No problem," Lily said, shooting the boys' backs eye daggers while they disappeared around a corner. "We'll just go in and do it now and then meet Lana when we're done."  
  
"Lily, I've already finished off everything." Agne protested.  
  
Lily groaned. "All right. I'll do it alone. Go ahead. But where should I meet you guys later?"  
  
"How about-" Agne suggested thoughtfully, "By the lake?"  
  
"Ok, I've got stuff I wanna tell you all about." Lily said.  
  
"See you then." And Agne hurried off to search for Lana.  
  
Right after Lily was done with her last sentence, she popped her quill and parchments carefully into her bag, and headed out. But just before she turned down the hallway, someone gagged her mouth with their hands and pulled her away into a corner beside the suite of armour the guys were hiding behind earlier. She let out a muffled scream. 


	3. Chapter Two: Animosity

AN: I'm updating this story almost two years after it's last update… I was just looking back on it and there are a lot of reviews, which implies that it's worth something. Although I must say, my writing used to be awful.

Chapter Two: Animosity.

Lily felt someone breathing down her neck.. She looked around urgently, hoping to see someone whom could save her. But to her amazement, she was no longer in a mere empty corner of the halls. She was trapped in a cupboard, still under a forceful grip!

"Don't scream Mudblood, don't draw attention to us" he hissed, "Looking fresh this morning, aren't we?"

He forced her to turn around and face him. Lily's eyes widened with recognition. It was that blonde Slytherin in her Potions Class…

"What do you want from me?" She tried to blurt out to him. But as his hands were cupping her mouth, it came out as: "Whatodwefee?"

He merely smiled at her menacingly in response. During her panic Lily tried to think…. He couldn't be interested in her sexually; could he? They were both 11-year-olds after all… yet although Lucius hasn't genuinely reached the stage of manhood yet, he most definitely wasn't in the form of a child either. He was on the verge between both. No he mustn't rape me! 'Mum wasn't kidding about puberty hormones…'

Feeling sudden pain upon her wrist, she looked down. A slit! The pig was slitting her rist. Although it pained her greatly, she was glad that he wasn't going to sexually harass her.

Suddenly the cupboard burst open. Lily had never felt more relived.

The greasy haired boy, also in her Slytherin class, stood before her. His identity wasn't a comfort, as he'd probably be associated or in league with this assault, what with him being Slytherin. But his sight was a relief because of the expression he wore on his face. A mortified look.

"You get out of there, and you release the girl," he threatened "or I'll tell on you!"

Lucius, gathering her blood in what Lily identified as something similar to a muggle test tube, stepped out and glared at him.

"You'd better watch who you're messing with," he whispered coldly to him. Releasing Lily, he stalked off.

Lily smiled gratefully at her rescuer, when she felt it was safe to depart the cupboard.

"That was scary." She said. "Thanks for that!"

He didn't smile back. But he did mutter a "welcome!"

She curiously looked back at where the mysterious cupboard was supposed to be. But it was no longer there… only the suites of armour stood, grinning patriotically.

Lily felt obliged to repay her hero. He did seem lonely.

"Well, I'd better be off. If you, um, need a friend- well, I'm there." She smiled.

His face brightened. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." She said, "We can meet after fifth period. By the quad?"

"Sounds good to me." He said quietly.

Although Lily felt proud by her generous gesture, the thought of being seen with this resented boy haunted her. Remembering her wrist, she headed to the infirmary.

"Malfoy WHAT?!" Agne screamed, while they sat near the lake dropping stones into it.

"I can hardly believe it myself, think the mark he left on my wrist will ever disappear?" She said, looking at it. The nurse hadn't managed to completely heal it, but she did relief her of the pain and assigned her to a potion that quickly disintegrate the wound. "I'm not sure I want it to serve as a memory of that horrible experience for the rest of my life."

"What did the nurse say when you explained?"

"I pleaded to the fifth when she asked me about it…"

"You didn't rat on that monster?" Agne shrieked "Why not?"

"I'm not telling anyone. I'm a strong person." She said, "I might be muggleborn but I am just as strong as any one of them purebloods. I wont behave like a crybaby! I'll deal with this single-handedly! Lucius, try this again, and I'll be prepared."

She gripped her wand angrily. As if thinking of curses she'd try on him.

"But why did he want your blood, though?" Agne wanted to know.

"That's the least of my concerns actually," Lily sighed, "you know that boy who saved me? I found out from Narcrissa Black that his name is Snape. Severus Snape."

"Your point being…"

"I felt the need to make it up to him. So I offered him my hand in friendship."

"You offered grease-head a hand in friendship?" Agne said, rolling her eyes "Lily I'm not just disgusted because of his obvious incapability of showering, but you can't trust the guy! For all you know it could be an act…"

"He's lonely!"

"And you're not the reason! Let him find a nice Slytherin companion."

"He's nicer than all the other Slytherins!"

"What, just because he prevented a psycho from murdering you?" She replied sharply, "Um, hello, anyone would have done that?"

But Lily still didn't look convinced.

"Look," Agne said, sighing wearily "it's not my job to persuade you. It's your life; you make your own decisions. But if I were in your shoes I wouldn't tread along with Snape's feet."

Maybe she has a point.

The bell announcing the end of fifth period sounded. The moment Lily's been dreading. She stood up from her seat in History of Magic thoughtfully. To go or not to go…

"Lily, I'm going to go meet up with those Ravenclaw second-year boys, coming?" Lana offered.

That's my answer.

"Love to," Lily said "How 'bout Agne though?"

"She's got detention, remember?" She reminded her "And it's only first week of school! That girl's clever, not as smart as you, but when it comes to rules- man! Anyway let's go or they'll think we've stood them up!"

Meanwhile Snape happily combed his hair by the boy's lavatories, trying to flatten out the friziness with some mousse. A lot of mousse. It made it too sleek, and too shiny- as usual of course. But it wasn't frizzy.

He held his breath excitedly as he headed to the quad. His first friend! He couldn't believe he'd finally have someone to talk to. And somebody as pretty as Lily Evans, nevertheless.

Yes, she's muggleborn. But she was pretty and no one could doubt that. And as a gesture of kindness towards her kindness, he'd bought her something.

He straightened the gift wrapper up at a crooked spot, looking fondly at the present.

As he left the building and entered the quad nervously he felt the sudden cold air hit him. It was freezing. But never mind. He'd actually have his very own friend! Anything was worth it.

He scanned the place around for her. OK. She wasn't there yet. Only the bunch of ammatures, 'the Marauders'- they called themselves. As if they're some famous band!

He stood by the wall, shivering, and waited casually, pretended to be interested in the gift wrapper design.

Then he heard sniggers. He looked up. The Marauders were eyeing him with contempt.

"He's on a date, obviously," Narcrissa's awful cousin commented.

"My God who is that brave soul who's actually going to come a meter within him?" The boy with the frizzy hair wondered out loud. The pipsqueak called Peter laughed hysterically at that.

Why did Frizzhead allow his hair to fly unruly like that anyway? He needs a lot of gel and mousse!

"Shhh," the boy he knew called Remus told them, trying to conceal his smile "he can hear us."

"Hear us? Maybe some of that slime on his head blocked his ears. And even if he did, which I doubt, who cares?" Mr. Frizz Boy said, "he should know better than to be out here, in this weather, in the first place!"

Snape felt angry, before he knew it, he was snarling, "Well you're standing there, aren't you? Frizzball? And you," he turned to Narcrissa's cousin "why aren't you in Slytherin where you belong? You're obviously just as rude as them! Up yours, all of you!"

And he angrily marched into the building. Evans had stood him up!

"Someone pinch me," James said in shock, anger invading him "Did he just… did he just insult us? And get away with it?"

"Come on James, you started it!" Remus told him.

"We let him have the last word," Sirius said, feeling as remorsed as James "what does that say about us? What about our reputation?"

He looked around wildly for possible spectators. Thankfully, no one was there that he knew of.

"I guess that means he'll pay?" Peter squeaked.

"Right you are Peter," James, seething "Revenge is just around the corner. Stupid boy, he should've known better than to stand up to us!"

….

What did you think? I'll need 2 reviews before proceeding to the next chapter. Right now the no. of reviews is 14, so if you can please make it 16(), chapter no. 3 would be up and about in no time!


End file.
